Up to now, a number of patent documents have disclosed various techniques related to acupuncture devices. For example, Korean Patent No. 10-497115 discloses a consecutive acupuncture device.
Referring to FIG. 1, such a consecutive acupuncture device comprises a needle storage section 60 for storing a plurality of needles 70 side by side, needle moving means 51 for pushing the stored needles 70 toward a needle projecting section 55, and an acupuncture conduction section 80 for pressing one needle 70 through the needle projecting section 55 to insert the needle 70 into a specified site of the body.
However, this kind of conventional consecutive acupuncture device has a problem in that, since the plurality of needles 70 are stored side by side, the device has a substantial size so that it is inconvenient for a user to conduct acupuncture by grasping the device using one hand.
Also, in the conventional consecutive acupuncture device, because the needles 70 must be stored one by one and side by side, a great deal of effort and time is required to store the needles 70.
Further, in the conventional consecutive acupuncture device, due to the fact that each needle 70 is gradually inserted into an afflicted part of the body, as in the case of using a conventional needle tube, an acupuncture conduction time is lengthened, so that a patient feels a pain.